Valleskar
Valleskar, officially the Kingdom of Valleskar ''' in Arkasia and the '''Autonomous Kingdom of the Lesser Vali in the Grand Valerius States (Naearinorian: Kalsyrysaer ver Valleskar, Valeric: ''Aetomitikir Aerstiran ave Lavantirisinvalicanis ''), is a nation in Damalias. It possesses some minor overseas territories within the boundaries of that same landmass, however these are limited, as is the range of it's diplomatic influence. The country is largely made up of coastal cities and territories, bordering only the Grand Valerius States, of which it is considered partially reintegrated with following the Treaty on Valleskaran Integration after the reunification of the Grand Valerius States. This treaty awards it a great deal of independence, however it is considered to be a "one country, two systems agreement", meaning that while Valleskar handles many of it's own responsibilities as a member of the international community and is recognized as being sovereign over it's own territory, a number of it's responsibilities and needs are taken on by the Valeric government, including a significant portion of it's defensive needs. Originally founded as a colony of Andunor, along with Valstir and Drastaer, it gained independence in 1264 as the High Lordship of Valleskar following the fall of Andunor. For a time it came under the influence of Arkasia and, briefly, the Arkasian North Company, however after a few centuries, the nation ceased to exist, and the Valeric natives of the area largely reclaimed it after the centuries of ethnocultural Andunaic and Arkasian rule, integrating those Andunaic and Arkasian Valleskarans whom remained into their various societies, eventually resulting in a modern resurgence of the ancient Varkasian culture, which was known to the Andunaics and (more thoroughly) the Arkasians in their advanced historical records and the Valerics as part of their ancient mythos, and which the newly reunified peoples in the recently-collapsed Valleskaran realm largely decided to recreate as faithfully as possible. Centuries later, when the Grand Valerius States entered World War II on the side of the Axis Powers and therein entering a state of war with the modern incarnation of Arkasia, along with the other members of the Allied Powers, the Arkasians invaded the Valeric mainland. After several years of devastating warfare, the Grand Valerius States was defeated like the other Axis Powers, and the Arkasians decided to recreate the Valleskaran state of old, this time as a Kingdom, from their occupied Valeric territories. Forming a government from Arkasians, Varkasians and sympathetic Valerics, this state lasted until Valeric Reunification near the end of the Cold War, after which the Treaty on Valleskaran Integration was negotiated, within which the majority of inland and dominantly Valeric-inhabited Valleskaran lands were ceded to the newly recreated Grand Valerius States and the current political agreements between the two were settled. In the modern day, the Valleskaran Succession Crisis dominates Valleskaran politics and is their chief concern, as the current, acting government has not issued official support for sides in several concurrent political conflicts which would otherwise be of interest and concern to them. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer